The use of antibodies to block the activity of foreign and/or endogenous polypeptides provides an effective and selective strategy for treating the underlying cause of disease. In particular is the use of monoclonal antibodies (MAb) as effective therapeutics such as the FDA approved ReoPro (Glaser, (1996) Nat. Biotechnol. 14:1216-1217), an anti-platelet MAb from Centocor; Herceptin (Weiner, (1999) Semin. Oncol. 26:43-51), an anti-Her2/neu MAb from Genentech; and Synagis (SaezLlorens, et al. (1998) Pediat. Infect. Dis. J. 17:787-791), an anti-respiratory syncytial virus MAb produced by Medimmune.
Standard methods for generating MAbs against candidate protein targets are known by those skilled in the art. Briefly, rodents such as mice or rats are injected with a purified antigen in the presence of adjuvant to generate an immune response (Shield, et al. (1996) Am. J. Kidney Dis. 27: 855-864). Rodents with positive immune sera are sacrificed and splenocytes are isolated. Isolated splenocytes are fused to melanomas to produce immortalized cell lines that are then screened for antibody production. Positive lines are isolated and characterized for antibody production. The direct use of rodent MAbs as human therapeutic agents were confounded by the fact that human anti-rodent antibody (HARA) responses occurred in a significant number of patients treated with the rodent-derived antibody (Khazaeli, et al., (1994) Immunother. 15:42-52). In order to circumvent the problem of HARA, the grafting of the complementarity determining regions (CDRs), which are the critical motifs found within the heavy and light chain variable regions of the immunoglobulin (Ig) subunits making up the antigen binding domain, onto a human antibody backbone found these chimeric molecules are able to retain their binding activity to antigen while lacking the HARA response (Emery and Harris, “Strategies for humanizing antibodies” In: ANTIBODY ENGINEERING, C. A. K. Borrebaeck (Ed.) Oxford University Press, NY, 1995. pp. 159-183. A common problem that exists during the “humanization” of rodent-derived MAbs (referred to hereafter as HAb) is the loss of binding affinity due to conformational changes in the three-dimensional structure of the CDR domain upon grafting onto the human Ig backbone (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,101 to Queen et al.). To overcome this problem, additional HAb vectors are usually needed to be engineered by inserting or deleting additional amino acid residues within the framework region and/or within the CDR coding region itself in order to recreate high affinity HAbs (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,101 to Queen et al.). This process is a very time consuming procedure that involves the use of expensive computer modeling programs to predict changes that may lead to a high affinity HAb. In some instances the affinity of the HAb is never restored to that of the MAb, rendering them of little therapeutic use.
Another problem that exists in antibody engineering is the generation of stable, high yielding producer cell lines that is required for manufacturing of the molecule for clinical materials. Several strategies have been adopted in standard practice by those skilled in the art to circumvent this problem. One method is the use of Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells transfected with exogenous Ig fusion genes containing the grafted human light and heavy chains to produce whole antibodies or single chain antibodies, which are a chimeric molecule containing both light and heavy chains that form an antigen-binding polypeptide (Reff, M. E. (1993) Curr. Opin. Biotechnol. 4:573-576). Another method employs the use of human lymphocytes derived from transgenic mice containing a human grafted immune system or transgenic mice containing a human Ig gene repertoire. Yet another method employs the use of monkeys to produce primate MAbs, which have been reported to lack a human anti-monkey response (Neuberger and Gruggermann (1997) Nature 386:25-26). In all cases, the generation of a cell line that is capable of generating sufficient amounts of high affinity antibody poses a major limitation for producing sufficient materials for clinical studies. Because of these limitations, the utility of other recombinant systems such as plants are currently being explored as systems that will lead to the stable, high-level production of humanized antibodies (Fiedler and Conrad (1995) Bio/Technology 13:1090-1093).
One strategy to overcome the problem of human reactions against foreign antibodies is to stimulate human immunoglobulin-producing cells in vitro. Various attempts to stimulate human antibody production in vitro typically have resulted in low affinity antibodies of the IgM subclass (Zafiropoulos et al. (1997) J. Immunological Methods 200:181-190).
A method for generating diverse antibody sequences within the variable domain that results in HAbs and MAbs with high binding affinities to antigens would be useful for the creation of more potent therapeutic and diagnostic reagents respectively. Moreover, the generation of randomly altered nucleotide and polypeptide residues throughout an entire antibody molecule will result in new reagents that are less antigenic and/or have beneficial pharmacokinetic properties. The invention described herein is directed to the use of random genetic mutation throughout an antibody structure in vitro by blocking the endogenous mismatch repair (MMR) activity of a host cell producing immunoglobulins that encode biochemically active antibodies. The invention also relates to methods for repeated in vitro genetic alterations and selection for antibodies with enhanced binding and pharmacokinetic profiles.
In addition, the ability to develop genetically altered host cells that are capable of secreting increased amounts of antibody also will provide a valuable method for creating cell hosts for product development. The invention described herein is further directed to the creation of genetically altered cell hosts with increased antibody production via the blockade of MMR. The invention facilitates the generation of high affinity antibodies and the production of cell lines with elevated levels of antibody production derived from hybridoma cells. The invention described herein provides methods for generating antigen-specific monoclonal antibodies (mAbs). Other advantages of the present invention are described in the examples and figures described herein.